


Demented

by Banashee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is taking an undercover-mission, and is with other werewolfes. He's fighting for the order of the phoenix, but Remus can never be sure, that he'll be safe. One day, Fenrir Greyback comes up to Remus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demented

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING!***  
> Blood, Violence, etc. listed in the Taggs. Please be careful, if you're triggered by any of said things.
> 
> I do not own anything, and I don't make any profit from writing this.

**Demented**

 

A good screen was all, wasn't it? That was, what Remus had said himself over and over again, and until now, no one had noticed it. But all could change, every second, every day. Remus acted well, and he continued to do so, even though he disgusted himself.

Werewolf. One of many.

He didn't strike attention – or at least, he tried. He made himself sick, but he knew, that he had to do all this. He was the only one, who was able to do it.

 

There had been times – to be honest, his whole life before, since he had been turned into a werewolf – where he thought of himself as an monster. Every day, he had asked himself, how he was even able to look into a mirror, without going mad from disgust and self-hate.

But now, since he had spent a few weeks with other werewolves, Remus had realized, that he was far from being a monster. He wasn't, and had never been, not even in full moon nights, when he turned into a fury wolf with huge fangs. Just the facts, that he was ashamed, and hated himself so much for it, were enough to prove him, that he was, and had never been a monster.

He was unhappy for what he was. It kept him awake at night, sad and disgusted, and that made him different from all the other werewolves here.

Their calls for blood turned louder and louder, every night – even when they were still human.

 

Remus had been able to tell himself, that he was normal, at least on the outside.

He had the support of Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix – and, after all, he had his best friend back. Sirius... He wasn't here of course, but Remus knew, that he was sure thinking of him, and that he wished him luck. Wished, that Remus would be able to come home without being hurt.

Remus wished for that himself, but he could not stop himself of thinking about what would happen, if his camouflage didn't work anymore.

 

Frightened, he looked up, when a big, rough hand lay down on his shoulder. Remus turned around, and looked right into the bearded, yellow-eyed face of the man, he hated so much.

“Fenrir.”

“Remus.” a snarling smile, and brown teeth. They made him look even more like the thing, he was once a month – and each time, he changed back less and less human.

“All alone here. Why don't you join us?” he asked sweetly, and Remus knew, that this would not turn out good for him. Still, he tried a smile. “Yes.. Yes, of course.”

He had to swallow, but he tried not to look too suspicious.

“No, you don't want to.” Greyback's voice still sounded sweet and soft, which made Remus even more worried. “You don't want to be here, nor do you want to be one of us, am I right?” Greyback was now whispering, but still, Remus could hear every single word, loudly in his head, over and over again. While the other werewolf was talking, he came near him, and now Remus could not only feel the hot breathe in his ear, he could even _smell_ it. “What would Dumbledore say, if he heard, that his little lap dog has failed?” he whispered, and Remus felt like his inners turned around. Eyes wide open, he stood there, cursing inside, and unable to say another word.

“We noticed, that there's something wrong with you being here, Remus. You're spying. Betraying us. But you're just like us, you're not one bit better than we are. I can smell your fear, when you're with us, I know, you're disgusted. Do you know, what you deserve for that, you pathetic piece of shit?”

 

Greyback was still whispering, and Remus knew with every single word, that he was lost.

He smelled Greyback's stinking breath, and he knew that something was about to happen, even before the other man buried his teeth in his neck.

Remus didn't scream, even though the pain forced him in his knees, and he didn't even had the time to react or to recover. While he was kneeling on the cold, dirty ground, Greyback threw him over. The other werewolf was now sitting on top of Remus, nailing him on the ground with his own knees, and in stoically calmness he began to cut Remus' face, with one of his long and sharp fingernails, which stained from dirt and old blood.

With all his strength, Remus tried to break free, or at least getting his wand, but every try was worthless. When he realized, that he was unable to fight back, he tried to take Greyback's satisfaction away, and tried not to make a noise, not showing any sign of pain or fear. With every second, it became harder and harder for him, and his body felt like it was in flames.

Claws were ripping his skin and flesh, and teeth bit into his body, over and over again.

When the pain seemed to become unbearable, the first scream left the tortured man's throat – many more followed him.

Pure joy was in the monsters eyes, sheer perverse joy, and Remus screamed again, when the claws ripped open his chest, and Greyback began to lick off the fresh blood. Remus could feel the erection of the other man, which was pressing hard against him, and he vomited.

 

Greyback was laughing, pushed Remus back to the ground, and just didn't leave him alone... With every punch, every scratch, every pulse and every bit, the stronger one seemed to get more fun from this scene. Without success, Remus still tried to fight back, but he had no chance.

Since a long time, he had failed suppress his screams, but now there were tears running down his face, and he could do nothing, but waiting for death, which he was sure would come...

 

*+~

 

Hours later, when it was dark night, Remus woke up. So they had left him alive - “or left for death.” he thought, while he was listening carefully.

Nothing to hear.

Trembling, and in pain he managed to stand up, and carefully touched his swollen face, which was crusted from blood and dirt. Greyback had got him bad, that was for sure.

Remus looked around, but now, he was searching for his wand in his pockets, and he was relieved, when he could feel it under his thin cloak – so they had not taken it, probably because they've thought, it wasn't necessary anymore – not after Greyback was done with him.

In relief, Remus breathed in and out, then he clutched his wand, straightened up with difficulty and in pain, and then disapparated.

 

The short way seemed to take the rest of the air out of his lungs, and Remus thought, he had to suffocate, when finally his lungs were able to stretch again. Then, he stumbled weak over the staircase of Number 12, Grimmauldplace.

Once he was there, his last strength seemed to disappear. With all that he could ante up, he knocked on the door. Seconds later, it was opened, and the last thing Remus noticed, before he broke down, was a pair of very warm arms, in which he was falling, and panicly voice of his best friend.

“Remus? Remus! Dammit, stay with me mate, you listen? Everything's going to be okay, Moony, you hear me? Everything's going to be okay...”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 


End file.
